


Searching for Jack

by lovingme_lovingyeun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingme_lovingyeun/pseuds/lovingme_lovingyeun
Summary: Adaline Vickers is a fierce, gifted hunter. She has been monitoring Dean and Sam Winchester's activity for the last 5 years. When she hears of the nephilim, Jack Kline and how the Winchester's screwed up (yet again). She makes it her duty to search for him. But he's not what she expected.





	Searching for Jack

I dump my duffel bag down on the wooden floor of the motel room with a huff. What a hunt! Eradicating a whole vampire nest consisting of 20 of the bloodsuckers is hard work. Especially, when it’s done all by yourself. I’m covered in sticky sweat, mud and blood. I needed a shower like hours ago. Turning the dial of the shower, I set the temperature to the highest it will go. I strip off my layers and climb into the drooping stream. The water drops at odd angles cascading through my hair and down my back, but it will do. A shower is a shower at the end of the day. I sigh contentedly, this is all I need in life. Hunting is stressful and complicated, I couldn’t save everyone today but I saved a little girl from being turned into a vampire’s personal feeding ground and that’s enough for me. 

I hear a ringing sound and instantly know it’s my phone. I dial ‘347’ into the keypad on the shower wall and the speakers answer with a familiar voice.   
“Hey, girl! It’s Grace. How’s it going? What’s your alias this time?” Grace chirps. Grace Downes is my best friend and fellow hunting buddy. She’s intelligent, beautiful and caring. We have a team of hunters in a house in Illinois, we rotate and change our schedules to protect the United States of America from disgusting monsters who ruin families. Jake is the smart, quirky hunter who set up this phone system within our rooms so we could answer important calls during clean up time.   
“Everything’s going well, thanks! Collette Connelly, if you must know. How’s base without me?” I reply sarcastically.   
“Haha, nice! Hunt took a toll, huh? The base is fine, Jake’s missing you though!” She answers. We always know there’s a chance we might not return from a hunt, but we have to remain optimistic during such drab times. 

“I bet! Tell everyone I miss them so much. I’ll be back soon I promise. So, any news?” I say hopefully. “Actually, yes. Something particularly juicy. Are you tapped in?” Grace asks. By tapped in, she’s referring to our hijack of angel radio. “No, are you?” I reply. “Yeah, actually. Something’s going down! You’ll never guess.” I sigh, how could our situation get any worse? Lucifer, Lucifer’s son, Crowley’s dead and there’s a more threatening King on the throne of Hell now… “Castiel is alive. And the Winchester’s lost the Nephilim.” Grace replies cautiously. “Perfect! Just wonderful… Honestly, I can’t live my life without having to listen to what stupid shit they’ve been getting involved in.” I groan. “Let’s say, 1000 miles radius, keep a look out for anything strange. Keep me updated, watch any security cameras you can hack into in Lebanon, Kansas.” I order. “Are you kidding me? Do you know how long that will take?” Grace questions angrily. “Listen, I KNOW! But we have to find him before someone else does. Meanwhile, I'll be doing everything I can too. I’m going to drop into Lebanon.” I reply. “Do they know who you are?” She asks curiously. 

"No, but I'll make damn sure they do by the end of this," I reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my fanfiction!


End file.
